survivorthewarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
ANTM Revival: 3
Prizes *A contract with Next Model Management. *A fashion spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine. *A cash prize of a 100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics. *A fashion campaign in Express. Episodes Episode 1 * First Call-out: Alyssa Maldonado * Bottom two: Chelsea Pierce & Colette Adler * Eliminated: Colette Adler Episode 2 * First Call-out: Aurora Valentine * Bottom two: Cassandra West & Jacqueline Campbell * Eliminated: Cassandra West Episode 3 * First Call-out/Immune: Courtney Rossi * Bottom two: Anya Castronuova & GiGi Emmons * Eliminated: Anya Castronuova Episode 4 * First Call-out: ''' Cami Downey * '''Bottom two: Alyssa Maldonado & Courtney Rossi * Eliminated: Alyssa Maldonado Episode 5 * First Call-out: ''' Raina Brubaker * '''Bottom two: Aurora Valentine & Chelsea Pierce * Eliminated: Chelsea Pierce Episode 6 * First Call-out: ''' Jacqueline Campbell * '''Bottom three: Eliza Alexander, GiGi Emmons & Raina Brubaker * Eliminated: GiGi Emmons & Raina Brubaker Episode 7 * First Call-out: ''' Eliza Alexander * '''Bottom two: Ari Gutierrez & Jacqueline Campbell * Eliminated: Jacqueline Campbell Episode 9 * First Call-out: ''' Cami Downey * '''Bottom two Courtney Rossi & Elena Clarke * Eliminated: Elena Clarke Episode 10 * First Call-out: ''' Aurora Valentine * '''Bottom two Ari Gutierrez & Cami Downey * Eliminated: Ari Gutierrez Episode 11 * First Call-out: ''' Aurora Valentine * '''Bottom two: Cami Downey & Eliza Alexander * Eliminated: None Episode 12 * First Call-out: ''' Eliza Alexander * '''Bottom three: Aurora Valentine, Cami Downey & Courtney Rossi * Eliminated: Aurora Valentine & Courtney Rossi Episode 13 * Final two: ''' Cami Downey & Eliza Alexander * '''America's Next Top Model: Eliza Alexander * Eliminated: Cami Downey Contestants Call-out order : The contestant was eliminated from the competition : The contestant was a part of a non-elimination bottom two : The contestant was immune from the competition : The contestant won the competition Average call-out order Casting call-out order and final two are not included. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoots:' Nude Shoot (casting); Extreme posing with war veterans *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' 1940s Vargas Pin-ups with a Ford Fusion *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Hello Kitty couture *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Nude Candy-coated *'Episode 5 video shoot:' Ice princesses *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Mod style embodying natural disasters *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Waterfall warriors *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Gondola group shoot *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Beauty shots evoking different gemstone colors *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Huntresses *'Episode 12 photo shoot and commercial:' CoverGirl Blast collection *'Episode 13 photo shoot:' Harper's Bazaar Cover Makeovers *'Alyssa :' Ombre style long weave *'Cassandra :' Cut shorter and dyed dark blonde *'Aurora :' Dyed red velvet *'Jacqueline :' Crazy teased weave *'Elena :' Long Bob *'Anya :' pixie cut and dyed darker *'Ari :' Golden blonde highlights with layered extensions ala Gisele Bündchen *'Courtney :' Dyed ice blonde and bleached eyebrows *'GiGi :' Golden blonde long hair *'Eliza :' Karlie Kloss inspired blunt bob cut *'Cami :' Dyed ice blonde, grey contacts *'Raina :' Pocahontas inspired Long Black Hair *'Chelsea :' Shoulder length cut and dyed blonde